


Letting it Out

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Chastity, Crying, Electroplay, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Milking, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Watersports, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Reno's been holding all day and drinking lots of water. He has to go really badly and well, Tseng's just the right kind of mean to Reno. He's not going to just let him. That's silly. Of course it hurts, that's the fun of it for both of them. Tseng and Reno indulge in some filthy fun.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Letting it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> Please read the tags. Don't like? Don't Read.

Reno  _ ached _ so badly. He couldn’t even describe it in words. Tseng had cleared away the living room carpet hours ago and Reno? He’d lost track of how much water and piss he’d drank today. He felt bloated too. Tseng had been drinking as much as him- pissing into his ass and mouth all day long. Every move left him whimpering at his point and he was afraid to tread on the carpets- sticking to the kitchen while he kept himself occupied.    
  
Reports, right. How the fuck was he supposed to write reports like this? He hadn’t made decent progress in over an hour. His vision kept swimming when he moved and Tseng? The fucker kept coming over to “check” on him- pressing on his stomach every time he peeked over Reno’s shoulder.    
  
It was past time. Reno knew it. He’d held out for long enough, too much longer and Tseng would call it for him probably. He sighed and shut the lid of the laptop, whimpering when he stood. Tseng’s eyes flicked over to him, first in concern and then in sadistic glee as Reno dropped to his knees and  _ crawled _ to the living room. He moved slowly, his abdomen aching the whole way, pulling soft little whimpers from him. Gaia, he sounded pathetic like this.   
  
Tseng, bless him, had opted to wear nothing more than a short cotton robe. Reno finally got to the man’s feet, he kissed the top of one foot, then the other, kissing up Tseng’s ankle, calf and then over his thighs making desperate little noises. “Please, Tseng? Please just let me use the bathroom? I’ll do anything. Anything you want. I need it. It  _ hurts _ , Tseng.”   
  
“Hurt yourself for me,” Tseng purred, pressing a foot lightly against Reno’s abdomen. Sure, the man could press forward, try to hurt Reno all on his own but the angle was wrong. Without Reno’s cooperation it would be moot anyway. Tseng’s hand came to rest in his hair, fingers rubbing at his scalp. “Go on, Reno. Show me how bad it hurts. No faking.”   
  
“Tseng-” Reno gasped, hands clutching needily at the flesh of Tseng’s thighs. He leaned his hips forward, eyes starting to water from the pain and shame of it all. He held it for a scant few seconds, pulling back with a pained gasp.   
  
“I didn’t say you could stop.”   
  
Reno looked up at Tseng, tears finally starting to drip down his cheeks as he pushed his hips forward a second time. He trembled like that, hoping himself forward. It  _ hurt.  _ He had to piss so badly. “P-please?”   
  
“Hold.”   
  
Reno whined loudly. “T-tseng, P-”   
  
“Shut up and hold your Gaia-damned position, Reno. Say another word and you’ll just make it worse for yourself,” Tseng hissed. Reno pressed himself harder into Tseng’s foot- just a slight bit, holding Tseng’s thighs tighter. It was the only way he could beg. Tears rolled down his face and Tseng smeared one into Reno’s mouth. Reno sucked on Tseng’s finger with a loud whine. “Alright, messy boy. I suppose I can believe you might need it. Strip and get on the coffee table. I’m not letting a pissslut like you sully the bathroom.”   
  
Reno gasped in relief when Tseng’s foot pulled back, hips sinking to the ground. He took several gasping breaths for air, trying to collect himself enough to move without pissing his pants. Tseng wasn’t waiting for that. Reno didn’t even feel it at first- he heard himself cry out and the sound of Tseng’s open hand collecting with his face first. Sharp pain radiated through his cheek and jaw from the strike.   
  
“On. The. Table.”   
  
“Yessir,” he gasped, clutching his face. It was slow movement as he moved onto the glass coffee table. Reno had to wonder if Tseng hadn’t chosen his apartment furnishings with his kinks in mind. The redhead stripped even though he hadn’t been wearing much, leaving his sweatpants on the arm of the couch.   
  
Tseng cuffed each of Reno’s wrists and ankles to a corner of the coffee table, leaving him vulnerable to whatever Tseng had in mind for this adventure. The older Turk hummed softly, dragging his nails down Reno’s chest, making sure to catch a nipple, leaving little red welts in the wake of his fingers. 

Reno cried out when Tseng pressed down directly on his bladder, damn Turk and his aim. “Hold it.”   
  
Tseng pressed harder and Reno’s eyes went wide, trying to squirm. This is why Tseng had cuffed him. “Damnit- Tseng!”   
  
“Hold. It.” Tseng ordered dangerously.   
  
“Tseng!” Reno cried out. He wasn’t going to be able to if Tseng was pulling this shit. 

“Fine. I’ll help you,” His hand lifted and he reached behind Reno, touching the plug. Reno’s eyes went wide when Tseng twisted the plug. “This should make it easier. Less pressure anyway, right?”   
  
“Tseng, no. Please, please, please. Let me-” Reno whined softly as Tseng pulled on the plug. “I wanna keep it in. You gave it to me, please?”   
  
“You’re  _ disgusting,  _ Reno,” Tseng huffed, pulling the plug out completely. Tseng’s piss leaked out of Reno’s ass onto the glass table. Reno could hear it and feel it coming out of him. Tseng brought the plug to Reno’s mouth. Reno’s eyes fixated on the plug- it was dripping with Tseng’s piss. “Want it in your mouth? Who am I kidding, of course you do. You crave every drop if piss you see.”   
  
“Oh, yes. Yes, please?” Reno whispered. Tseng placed the plug between those begging lips, chuckling softly.    
  
“So predictable,” he purred, hand resting over Reno’s bladder yet again. “At least now you can’t protest.” Reno’s eyes went wide at the threat. Fuck, he’d been played. Tseng was such a goddamn asshole.    
  
Tseng pressed down, starting off just as harshly had he had been pressing last time. Reno wasn’t going to be able to hold it. He knew it. Tseng knew it too. “Reno, hold. I mean it. I made it  _ easy _ didn’t I?”   
  
He pressed harder and Reno wasn’t even trying to hold back his tears or his quivering. His cock was trying valiantly to get hard in the cock cage. Tseng pressed harder and piss started to leak out of him, just a few drops. Tseng held it there, waiting a long moment. He reached up and took the plug from Reno’s mouth. “Don’t you dare beg for permission. You’re not getting it.”   
  
“Tseng, it hurts-” he whimpered, tugging at the cuffs again. Tseng set the plug on the glass, a gentle clinking among the harsh sounds of Reno tugging on his restraints.   
  
“Hurts? You think this  _ hurts? _ ” Tseng snarled, grabbing Reno’s throat. It was just enough to threaten taking his breath, nothing more. He leaned down, pressing down harder and putting his body weight behind the action. Reno screamed, eyes going wide. Tseng grinned, eyes clearly reflecting the sadistic glee he was taking.    
  
Reno tried, he really did, but a few more drops pushed from his bladder, and then it was a stream, a torrent coming from him he couldn’t stop. The stream hit his thigh and he was shaking, quivering still, even when Tseng released him to watch. Reno could feel his gaze watching as he pissed himself, the liquid dripping down and off his thigh, onto the puddle already formed on the glass table. The puddle spread larger and Reno could feel his ponytail getting wet, sticking to the table.   
  
It felt so good. He’d needed to go so badly. The tears were wet on his cheeks but they weren’t flowing anymore. Instead his face was awash in pleasure. Reno’s back arched from the pleasure and he licked his lips. He wanted to taste it as much as he loved feeling this.   
  
“You really are quite the deplorable little wretch,” Tseng mused as the last drops dripped from his cock. “Hm, you should still be slick enough from the plug. If not- well it is a punishment for disobedience, is it not?”   
  
Tseng walked away then- leaving Reno on the table catching his breath wondering just what the hell Tseng was thinking. He didn’t have to think long. All it took was a flick of Tseng’s wrist when he returned and Reno knew without having to look. “Fuck! No, you crazy fucker! Not my damn EMR! You’re not gonna-”   
  
“You modded it for this, didn’t you?” Tseng asked, amusement clear in his voice.    
  
Reno’s eyes went wide and Tseng leaned over him, dragging the EMR down his chest. He tapped it against the cage around Reno’s cock several times and Reno shuddered, chewing his lip. He looked down at his caged cock, still hard even with the threat. Of course Tseng figured out he’d modded the baton for this. Asshole was too damn smart not to. His voice was broken when he spoke again, this time a lot softer, “Yessir.”

Tseng pressed the button and it sparked to the cage- Reno gasped. Oh it stung, not that bad but enough to make him whine when the sensation ebbed away. Tseng moved the EMR lower, pressing it into him. Reno grit his teeth. The plug hadn’t been this big. It was going to hurt.   
  
Reno whimpered as Tseng pressed the rod inside him. It was cold and unyielding- it felt huge. Reno gasped as that bulging tip pressed against his prostate. Tseng smirked and angled the length better and started to work it in and out, working Reno over.    
  
“F-fuck-” Reno gasped back arching. It didn’t take much- not after this long. Last time Tseng had milked him was a fucking week ago. A drop of pre was already leaking out of him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you-”   
  
Tseng always thought he was prettiest when he babbled like this anyway. Tseng scoffed, “I wouldn’t thank me, I’m not letting you cum. This isn’t anything more than me milking you and punishing you in one fell swoop.”   
  
Tseng fussed with the settings, just enough. He pressed the button on Reno’s weapon, sending a stronger jolt of electricity though Reno this time. A spurt of cum came from Reno’s cock even as he cried out in pain. Tseng chuckled darkly. He kept working the EMR in and out of Reno, three strokes - then a jolt. Reno was screaming now, completely unabashed.    
  
“Look at you, you’re getting hard. I guess I need to turn this up…”   
  
“Please- No- Tseng…” Reno whined softly. Tseng didn’t even acknowledge it. “I think- Hm, Two strokes and two jolts? Since you have the strength to beg?”   
  
“Sadistic fucker! Shove it up your own damn ass why don’t you!” Reno snarled, tugging at his restraints.    
  
“You’re absolutely right, that’s too easy, you’ve had torture training. Who am I kidding?” Tseng patted Reno’s thigh. “I can just thrust and set it off at the same time. You can handle it.” 

Reno hissed settling back on the piss-covered table. Tseng turned up the setting on the EMR and gripped Reno’s thigh, watching his face intently. If it wasn’t for the way his cock strained in his cage he would think Reno actually was annoyed. He moved the EMR in and out- pressing the button on every inward stroke.    
  
Reno screamed again, thrashing on the table. He wasn’t calling his safeword though and his cock was leaking oh so beautifully. Tseng smiled and picked up the pace. “Hurts, I know. You earned this. You know you did. You couldn’t even obey a simple command- you just had to piss yourself. Disgusting.”   
  
Reno’s cock twitched- precum now just dribbling. The EMR had done its job. Tseng pulled it out with a wet pop. The redhead whimpered and shook, tugging weakly on the restraints. He thought they were done. “No, Reno. You’ve been bad. You can stay right there in that puddle of filth you made.”   
  
Tseng picked up the container of wipes and cleaned off the EMR, watching Reno shake and shudder in the cool air. Once the rod was clean he set the container down and tossed the used up wipes on Reno with a huff. Tseng chuckled, “They’re probably cleaner than you are anyway.”   
  
He grabbed the lube and sat on the couch- well in the view of Reno who turned on his side to see what the hell Tseng was up to. He opened his robe and laid back, legs spread, one propped up on the edge of the couch. The older Turk slicked up his fingers and pressed one inside himself with a little moan, head rolling back. He was slow with himself, gentle. He took the time to open himself toying with his opening at each stage until he was comfortably moving three fingers in and out of himself.    
  
He had been careful - Tseng didn’t want to cum from that. Avoiding his prostate had been intentional. It felt good, enough to get him hard but not enough to push him anywhere near an orgasm. No, he was saving that. He held the end of the EMR to his ass and smiled at Reno, licking his lips as he pressed it in. As hard and unyielding as it was, to Tseng it was far more welcome than it had been for Reno.   
  
“Fuck-” Reno whispered, transfixed on what he was seeing. Tseng was rarely like this, at least where Reno could see.    
  
“It was your idea, besides- not like I’d let a filthy thing like you fuck me. This is as close as you’re going to get,” Tseng moaned, working the length in and out. He gasped when the tip pressed over his prostate. Reno adored the look on Tseng’s face and he licked his lips. Fuck, he wanted to be over there- sucking Tseng’s dick.   
  
“Can I suck you? Please? I’ll be good-” Reno begged softly, squirming on the table, tugging at the restraints again.   
  
“No, ask again and you won’t cum for a month,” Tseng huffed. The hand on the couch cushion holding him up gripped it tighter and he started working the EMR in and out of himself a little faster. He wouldn’t last long, not after putting Reno though all that. His cock twitched and he moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut. Just thinking about how Reno had cried and screamed for him-   
  
Tseng gasped, cock pulsing as he came, cum splattering across his abdomen in streaks. Each string of cum brought with it a pulse of bliss strong enough to rip his sight from him. Pleasure washed over him warm and fuzzy, his eyes focusing again. He pulled out the baton and let it clatter to the ground, panting for a few moments, too weak and pleased to care.   
  
“Tseng?” Reno asked quietly after a moment.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll get you, just-” Tseng swallowed thickly, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t cum that hard in a long while. He stood, his legs feeling weak beneath him. He uncuffed one of Reno’s hands and the redhead pulled the key out of Tseng’s trembling fingers.    
  
“Sit down, bossman. I’m on cleanup duty this time,” Reno grinned. Tseng moved back a step and slowly lowered himself to the couch, watching Reno scoot about- cleaning up the mess that they’d made.   
  
It took Tseng a few minutes to feel more steady. He moved to help Reno and the redhead shoved him back. “Nuh-uh, you just sit there.”   
  
“Reno...” Tseng sighed.    
  
“Dude, we’ve been sharing a bed all damn week. You haven’t jacked it, I’d know. Neither of us have had an away mission. Usually one of us does or I crash in my bed after a night or two of touchy feely bullshit,” Reno scowled. “You just denied yourself for a week and you don’t normally. You came real fuckin hard. Remember how hard I came the first time you had me wait a whole week? Shit, I saw stars. Sit your ass down. I can clean up and then we can cuddle and whatever else you got planned.”   
  
Tseng’s mouth opened and snapped shut as Reno scolded him. He went over the week in his mind and well, “You’re right.”   
  
“No shit,” Reno drawled. “You gonna let me clean?” 

Tseng nodded in reply, settling into the couch and wrapping himself in the blanket. Reno cleaned the living room, pushing a glass of water into Tseng’s hands during the bustle of it all.    
  
‘I’m gonna shower real quick. Hang tight,” Reno leaned over and kissed Tseng’s forehead. “Can’t get you all stinky.”   
  
“Mmkay, do you want me-”   
  
“Nah, I can handle a shower. You just snuggle up. I’ll get the chocolates and meet you right back here,” Reno reassured. “Here, put something on the TV if you want.” Tseng took the remote and nodded, humming softly.   
  
Reno slipped off to the shower and did his best to make it quick. It was only a few minutes but that was still long enough for Tseng to pass out on the couch. Reno chuckled softly and got the bed ready for them both, water glasses and all. He brought the chocolates into the bedroom too.   
  
The redhead took a deep breath and started to scoop Tseng off the couch. He ended up with a hand around his throat and Tseng glaring at him for half a second before he realized what the hell he was doing. “Chill, babe. Just relocating you to the bed for snuggles and chocolate.”   
  
Tseng laughed softly, “You could just wake me up first…”   
  
“What’s the fun in that?” Reno asked, eyes sparkling. He lifted Tseng up, carrying him into the bedroom, shoving the door closed with a foot behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked. Feed the gremlin so I might make more like this~


End file.
